This invention concerns a device in a piston cylinder aggregate including a valve element which comprises a valve body for choking the flow in a fluid channel in cooperation with a valve opening. It also concerns a piston cylinder aggregate including at least one such device.
Such devices are previously known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,510, wherein the valve element includes a setting means with a conical valve and a co-operating seat. The setting means is disposed radially in the cylinder end wall and because of its substantial axial extension it demands great constructional height and thus large dimensions of the end wall. In many applications the described setting means further leads to an essential problem related to accumulation of dirt in the irregular surfaces.
In another previously known solution the setting means, in general according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,510, is applied at an angle with respect to the outside surface of the cylinder end wall so as to be disposed non-radially in the cylinder end wall. Also this solution, however, result in non desired dirt collecting irregularities because a deep pocket is formed at the outer end of the setting means.
Irregularities and pockets of this kind are considered to be problematic in applications where there are rigorous demands for cleanliness, e.g. in the food industry. In such applications dirt collecting irregularities lead to a serious hygienic problem.